


"Богичное ау"

by AmaruTrager



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я могу сделать вид, что я этого не видел? — поинтересовался на закате заглянувший в кузницу за ошейником для Цербера Питер. — Не то, чтобы это эстетически оскорбляет мой взор, но да, я бы хотел это забыть. И не надо показывать мне этот жест, Стайлз. Твой голый зад портит весь посыл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Богичное ау"

— Стайлз! — громогласно провозгласила, а точнее, проорала Богиня Земли.

Блять. Ну Стайлз. Три тысячи лет уже Стайлз. И не надо так на него смотреть, словно он снова случайно спустил с поводка псину Подземного повелителя.

Это и было-то всего два раза.

— Стайлз, — немного тише повторила Кейт. — Почему ты не доставил Дереку свиток со списком нужного Крису оружия?

Стайлз пожал плечами и опустил взгляд на поникшие крылья сандалий. Ничего, мысленно подбодрил он их, прорвемся.

— Я забыл? — предположил бог торговли и магии, опасливо делая шаг назад. Очень вовремя, потому что на место, где он только что стоял, рухнуло дерево.

Окей, Богиня в ярости, а Стайлз просто явился и попал под горячую божественную длань.

— Забыл? — прошипела Кейт.   
Ладно, и вовсе он не забыл. Просто как-то не вовремя к нему заглянул Скотт, расстроенный отказом прелестной Эллисон — дочери Криса. Не то, чтобы лучшему другу Стайлза даже надеяться не стоило, просто Бог Войны излишне опекал свою единственную дочку и на беднягу Скотти смотрел с нежным желанием отрубить тому пару конечностей. 

А еще причиной был Дерек. Дерек, который с молотом в руках и рядом с пышущей жаром наковальней был безумно горяч. О, Великий Зевс, да Стайлз при первом взгляде на него впадал в такой ступор, что начисто забывал зачем прилетел.

— Ладно, — почему-то смягчилась Богиня и взмахнула рукой, посылая ввысь стайку белых пичуг. 

— Просто закончи это сейчас, и мы сделаем вид, что я больше не хочу врастить тебя в дерево на следующую сотню лет.

— А если я снова... забуду? — зачем-то нервно поинтересовался Стайлз.  
Кейт нежно улыбнулась, вгоняя окружающих нимф в дрожь.

— Что же, — протянула она, — Думаю из тебя выйдет неплохой кедр.

Покидая обитель Богини Земли по залитой солнечным светом тропинке, Стайлз надеялся, что та легкая щекотка в затылке не намекала на бессовестно считывающую все его мысли Кейт.

"Хотя какая может быть совесть у такой богини ?"— тоскливо подумал Стайлз.

Крылья на сандалиях сочуствующе махнули ему перьями.

****

В кузнице Хейла было жарко. Не так жарко, как в жерле вулкана, в который как-то свалился чертов красавчик Джексон ( его прическе определенно пошла эдакая небрежная подпаленность), но где-то рядом.

Добираться сюда — отдельное испытание для Стайлза. 

Уже потому, что за несколько километров стояла такая духота, что крылья отказывались поднимать посланника в воздух и приходилось топать пешком, поминутно проклиная весь божественный пантеон. Впрочем, Эрика — Богиня Охоты и его близкая подруга как-то составившая Стайлзу компанию, всё расстояние проходила легким шагом, не забывая саркастично комментировать тяжелые вздохи Стайлза и вопли:"ОГОСПОДИЭРИКАЯКОНЧИЛСЯ" каждые десять минут.

Но сейчас-то он был один. И мог спокойно садиться на землю, восстанавливая дыхание.  
Оттягивая встречу как можно дольше, стоя уже на пороге.

— Опять ты, — тягуче произнесли над самым ухом, и Стайлз вздрогнул.

Дерек возвышался над ним, подобно Олимпийской горе, и смотрел немигающе-жутким взглядом.

От которого, впрочем, Стайлза тут же бросило в жар.

— Дерек, — Стайлз растянул губы в широкой улыбке и отчего-то нервно потер шею, не заметив, как метнулся взгляд Бога Кузнечного ремесла вслед за его ладонью. — Я принес тебе послание от Криса. Честно говоря...

Дерек сложил руки на груди и нет, Стайлз вовсе не залип на капельки пота, скатившиеся по литым мускулам.

— Что "честно говоря"?

Стайлз замялся. Дерек, конечно, не был таким же суровым любителем наказаний, как Кейт, и не распространял вокруг себя пугающий флер мертвой энергии, как Питер, но слыл в божественном народе Богом-трудоголиком. И он наверняка не терпел таких бездарных и забывчивых людей, как сам Стайлз.

— Я отвлекся и вспомнил про тебя...— начал Стайлз, но заметив, как внезапно обиженно застыл Дерек, взмахнул руками, торопливо зачастив : — Просто Эллисон отвергла предложение Скотта, потому что боится реакции отца, а он же такой жуткий чувак, ты видел? Хотя ты-то наверняка с ним неплохо ладишь. Я не намекаю, что ты такой же, не подумай. Ты классный, О Зевс, ты же самый горячий бог на нашем Олимпе и еще ты очень добрый даже с этой своей щетиной и большими бровями. И...

— Стайлз, — мягко произнес Дерек, и Стайлз готов был поклясться нижней сорочкой Лидии, невероятно мудрой и красивой богини, что его губы дернулись в плохо сдерживаемой улыбке. 

— Стайлз, — повторил Дерек, — Давай сюда уже чертов свиток. Надеюсь, ты останешься на чашку амброзии?

Стайлз ему не ответил.

Конечно же, нет.

Он был слишком занят.

 

****

— Я могу сделать вид, что я этого не видел? — поинтересовался на закате заглянувший в кузницу за ошейником для Цербера Питер. — Не то, чтобы это эстетически оскорбляет мой взор, но да, я бы хотел это забыть. И не надо показывать мне этот жест, Стайлз. Твой голый зад портит весь посыл


End file.
